


don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Henderson!Reader, pure christmas fluff, with a side of teen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Do you ever tell people that you’re showing up to their house or do you just continue to show up unannounced?” He leaned against the doorframe as he watched you walk, or hop, up the stairs. Being in his presence always brought you a sense of relief, especially now considering your shitty mood for the majority of the day.“It’s not like I go to anyone else’s house besides yours.” You shrugged, squeezing past him to drop your backpack on the couch.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who’s not a fan of the holidays i sure do write about christmas a lot but i wrote this to cope with how much i dislike the holidays and i was planning to write something steve related anyway
> 
> also i realized it’s such a pet peeve of mine when i see or write (y/n)

Christmas was never your favorite holiday, nor were you a fan of the holiday season as a whole. Most people that knew you would jokingly call you a Grinch, specifically your younger brother Dustin. 

You can’t remember the last time the holiday season brought you joy. As you got older your parents never felt the need to continue the same childhood traditions you grew up with, and they only revived them as your younger brother grew up. While you did love your family and spending time with them, you couldn’t help that lingering lonely feeling from creeping up despite being in a room of people that love you. As your family enjoyed hot chocolate and Christmas specials in the living room, you hid out in your room with your favorite Talking Heads record on repeat. 

A knock on your door took you out of your daze as your mom peeked her head in, frowning at the sight of you wrapped up in a blanket on the floor. 

“Why don’t you come downstairs? Charlie Brown is about to come on and dinner’s almost ready.” She spoke with concern in her voice. Your mom knew that the holidays weren’t your favorite and tried to keep you included in traditions, but you knew it was for Dustin’s benefit. You loved your little brother to death but your heart wasn’t truly in the traditions this year. You shook your head at the suggestion as your mom sighed, leaving you as alone as you felt. 

The only person you knew could relate to how you were feeling was Steve. His parents were rarely ever home and he always downplayed it as if it didn’t bother him, but you knew him well enough that he shared the same feelings about the holidays as you did. You didn’t hate Christmas enough to not get him anything and you were planning to give it to him the next time you saw him, but being anywhere but in the house with your family sounded like a better suggestion. You got up and put his gift in a backpack, along with some spare clothes, grabbed your car keys, and made your way downstairs. 

“I’m going to Steve’s.” You said flatly, the front door shutting before your parents could either protest or tell you to be safe; you honestly didn’t care. ( _You made a mental note to make it up to Dustin when you got back_ ). A ten minute drive later and you were pulling into the Harrington driveway, Steve already making his way out of the house at the sound of your Thunderbird. 

“Do you ever tell people that you’re showing up to their house or do you just continue to show up unannounced?” He leaned against the doorframe as he watched you walk, or hop, up the stairs. Being in his presence always brought you a sense of relief, especially now considering your shitty mood for the majority of the day. 

“It’s not like I go to anyone else’s house besides yours.” You shrugged, squeezing past him to drop your backpack on the couch. For a family that was rarely ever home, they sure went all out with the decorating, “I feel like I just walked back into my house with all these decorations.” 

“Yeah, well, you know my mom.” Steve shrugged. He had been caught up in the way the lights on the tree were glowing on your face, and he swore that in that moment you were an angel. He’d never been interested in you as more than a friend but there was something about being around you that turned his legs, and his heart, to jelly. Your cheeks turned red as you noticed him staring but luckily it blended in with the light from the trees. Quickly, to distract yourself, you dug into your backpack to pull out his gift. 

“I, uh... This is for you.” You smiled sheepishly. You’d never been this nervous around Steve before and you couldn’t pinpoint why. Just thirty minutes ago you were a bitter mess on the floor of your room, but suddenly you felt like a twelve year old girl with a crush, but you couldn’t have a crush on your best friend, right? However, the more you tried to deny it, the more you felt anxiety in the pit of your stomach; but it was a good anxiety, if you could even categorize it as such. 

You had gotten Steve a grooming kit because if he loved anything more than his car, it was his hair. He shook his head because he had expected you to do something like this, but at the same time he was genuinely appreciative of the gesture. 

“I didn’t know enough about cars to get you something functional, so I thought this would be just as useful.” You shrugged, “Plus, you never shut up about your hair.” 

“You know me all too well.” He chuckled and shook his head at you, “I appreciate it, honestly. I was gonna go get myself some of this stuff cause I was almost out.” 

“One less thing you have to do now.” You smiled at him. That smile was enough to make Steve melt into the floor, but he had to try and keep his cool. He snapped out of his state when he remembered he had gotten you a present, quickly darting to the tree to grab a small box before handing it to you. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, you know. Being here with you is a present in itself.” You froze as you realized what you said, starting to stammer out of nervousness. Steve looked like he had seen a ghost, “I mean, cause you’re my best friend and I like hanging out with you. You’re one of my favorite people.” 

“Y-Yeah, totally. I get what you mean.” He nodded in agreement. You focused on peeling the wrapping paper off of the small box, face lighting up as soon as you opened it. In the box was a locket you had been eyeing, but you knew your parents hadn’t paid enough attention for you to expect it under your own tree this year. A wave of shock and disbelief, along with other emotions, quickly washed over you. 

“I noticed you looking at it every time you would drag me to the mall and I know how much you hate the holidays so I hoped that it would cheer you up at least a little bit.” Steve was speaking a mile of minute because of how nervous he was of your reaction, even though he knew you’d like it regardless. His expression softened when he saw the smile on your face, and you pulled him into a hug without realizing. 

“I love it.” You mumbled against his chest. It’s not like you haven’t hugged Steve a million times before, but for some reason this hug felt different in a good way. The two of you stood in his living room, purposefully letting the hug linger for longer than expected. 

You don’t know how it happened, but before you two fully pulled away Steve’s hand was caressing your cheek and you leaned in to press your lips to his. It may have been the mistletoe above your heads that you noticed at the last second, or the fact it didn’t take long for you to realize you had the biggest crush on your best friend, but something about this moment just felt so _right_. He leaned his forehead on yours as a smile crept up on his face, his hand still cradling your cheek. 

“Wanna make hot chocolate and watch Charlie Brown?” Steve asked. You nodded with excitement, the same excitement that you craved since you were just a little girl.


End file.
